Storms of the Heart
by Lemurian-Girl
Summary: And I'm afraid that love cannot save everything,' He pushed me against him, my head leaning against his chest. 'You are a Princess. Your marriage will have a political degree, first and foremost.' EirikaSeth oneshot R


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Author's Note: Yayers, it's my third Fire Emblem Fanfic, and while I should be updating some of my chapter stories, I decided I would do this. I mean I have a Seth/Eirika C2, I suppose it's only right to write one. And in the tradition of my other two fics, this will be in first person point of view, detailing all of their feelings. Enjoy!

* * *

Big, fat drops of rain splattered down on me, drenching my clothes and hair, clensing away the sins of the day. Another battle, another day, another step in our journey. My turquoise hair is in tangles now as the water makes it's way through, the bitter wind sharply whipping around me. Thunder sounds off in the distance; I can see the dark sky flash with light on the horizon. 

The smart thing to do would be to run off back into camp and dry off before I catch a cold. My clothes were soaking wet now as the torments of rain poured down upon me. They stuck to me, offering little protection against the cold.

Why didn't I turn away from this, to be in the warmth and protection of my tent? I could change my clothes, climb between my thin yet welcome blankets and drift into the arms of sweet slumber. But if I went back, I would have to face him. He would scold me for me staying out, lecture me on how I become sick, and his voice would lower to a sickning tone of concern. His reddish brown eyes would be twinkling with worry.

I hated to make him like that. It was a bad habit, if anything. I was injured in combat or I sprained my ankle leaping off my horse-there was always something that made him stop and fuss over me, truly caring about my welfare. Of course, he denied it, even to himself. He tried to mask it as his duty to protect the well-being of the Princess.

I closed my eyes against the onslaught of droplets. The rain sang a soothing lullaby to me, but I knew the ground would a muddy and despairing bed for the night. I smiled to myself at the mere thought of it. Sacrificing the comforts of a real bed-roll-a luxary in these hard times- so that I would have the joy of napping on the wet ground.

Then I heard it. The sloshing of someone's footsteps in the puddles. It could one of two people. My brother or the man that loved me. Ephraim or Seth. Ephraim hated rain; so, I doubted it was him.

"Hello Seth," I breathed, turning to face him. He smiled and bowed. Surprisingly, he made no comment on my health or how I should return to camp. He only reached one hand out to catch the falling drops in his hand.

"I love the rain," He spoke, casting a glance at my water-soaked face. "It washes away the good and bad, leaving only oppurtunity for something new, something fresh." I nodded.

"Perhaps it will wash away the entire war, leaving only a chance for us to rebuild the world with strife or battle," I hoped aloud. If only it could be so...

"There cannot be peace without war," He said. "And the only way to be rid of this evil is to be the rain and wash it away." I could barely hear his words over the din of the rain, but his sweet voice spoke such wise words, I could tell that. I took a step towards him.

"How is your wound?" I asked.

"I can live with it," He said, but I knew how it really tormented him. Perhaps he believed it would get better, but I had my reservations about that. I shivered, hugging my arms to my chest. Seth closed the distance between us, wrapping a blanket that had absorbed an entire lake around my shoulders.

"That's what I came for. I apologize if it does not offer much help," He said, stepping back. It kept the wind off, which slightened the chill on the bare skin of my arms.

"Thank you," I mumbled. His retreat from me was of no use as I soon laid my head on his chest, clinging to him for real warmth. He had forgotten to take off his armor, and it was a hard pillow but a nice one nevertheless.

"Princess Eirika, you should not be-"

"I will do as I please Seth," I cut him off. "I am Princess. What good is it if I cannot command a simple man to hold me." Seth shook his head and tried to free himself, but I would not let him go.

"It is not right," He mumbled.

"Why do you do this Seth?" I asked him, praying for a real answer. I knew I would get no such response, only the same social jibberings. "Do you not-" And then it clicked. So perfectly, it all fit together. He did not feel towards me as I did towards him. Perhaps he truly did not care about me in that way. It was simply a product of my overly imaginative mind. His excuses were only to save me from being hurt; no one would dare break the Princess's heart. Now, more than ever, I hated my title, for it spared me from the real truth of things.

I broke away from him. "I'm sorry. You must think of me as a silly little girl," I mumbled. I was about to run back to camp, to avoid having to really face the truth. Luckily, he spoke first, saving me from embarrassment and unnecessary pain.

"No, that is not so," This time he reached out for me, drawing me close to him. "There are several reasons why we cannot be. You are a Princess of a mighty nation, and I am just your servant. A knight. I am not worthy of you." I shook my head fiercely.

"You are worthy. There is no one no more worthy than you," I told him. "You saved my life. I owe you that. You have sacrificed a great deal for this cause. Besides, title has no place in love."

"And I'm afraid that love cannot save everything," He pushed me against him, my head leaning against his chest. "You are a Princess. Your marriage will have a political degree, first and foremost."

"Then I will not marry. No one needs a queen. Ephraim is capable of producing heirs. Why should anyone care about me?"

"I care, and I care for Renais and for the welfare of our people. Please leave me and forget me, for it would be best for our country," Seth pleaded. "Promise me, you will do what is best for our country. Promise you will not let this interfere and ruin your life. Promise me!" He released me.

"Fine." My heart was heavy as I walked back to camp without him, the steady whirl of rain still falling around me. But I knew- oh, did I know- that Seth was really the best one for it all.

* * *

Author's Note: It's raining, it's pouring, it's thundering, it's lightning...guess where I got the inspiration for this? Kinda angsty, and it's like every other Seth/Eirika out there, but I don't care. I deprived myself of alot of sleep time to write this. Now to fall asleep to the sweet sound of booming in the sky. 


End file.
